Portable computers, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and data organizers, are typically smaller than a notebook or laptop computer. These smaller computing devices store personal information and provide an interface for communications. They typically include means for data input and display, data processing, and telecommunications.
PDAs, for example, generally have a rectangular body with a touch sensitive screen or display. In contrast to many portable computers, a PDA does not contain a traditional, large “QWERTY” keyboard. Instead, PDAs are often equipped with a stylus and control buttons on the front surface. The stylus can be used to interact with the touch sensitive display to enter and access data. Some PDAs can simulate an alphabetical or numerical keypad on the display. By touching the display at a designated image, a user can enter corresponding numbers, letters, and other data or commands. PDAs, and other portable computers, can also use handwriting recognition software. When a user writes characters or numbers on the display, the PDA can recognize the character or number and translate the writing into representative data for storage or manipulation in the computing device.
Simulated keypads or handwriting recognition techniques may not be desirable for entering and accessing data into some small portable computers. Instead, users may prefer to enter data with a keyboard. Many PDAs, however, do not include a keyboard because a traditional keyboard is too large. Carrying a large keyboard with a small PDA would be inconvenient and impracticable. Further, a large traditional keyboard would limit the portability of the small computing device.